Lágrimas de Arena
by Star of the Revolution
Summary: Y fue allí, en ese lugar olvidado por Dios mismo; ese lugar dónde finalmente pudo reencontrarse con Alma y cumplir su promesa; ese lugar dónde habían tenido su primera misión juntos… fue allí dónde se permitió llorar. - Kanda-centric. Yullen.


¡Hola a todos! ¡Bienvenidos a una nueva historia!

Esta vez intenté escribir algo corto, fue una idea que me nació de golpe y me tuve que poner a escribirla. Quizás resulte un poco rara, pero me pareció una forma interesante de mostrar a Kanda y sus pensamientos en el momento cuando desaparece con Alma y antes de reaparecer.

Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me encantó escribirla.

 **Disclaimer:** Dgrayman no me pertenece, sólo tomé prestados por un ratito los personajes de la gran Hoshino Katsura.

¡On with the show!

* * *

El silencio era ensordecedor.

De vez en cuando al murmullo del viento colándose por recovecos invisibles llenaba el aire, pero enseguida el silencio lo volvía a cubrir todo.

Podía sentir cómo los granos de arena se escurrían entre sus dedos, cómo el viento soplaba de vez en cuando algunos de aquellos granos contra su pecho desnudo y cómo los más traviesos de todos se filtraban por entre las rasgaduras de sus pantalones. Los podía sentir pero no le importaba.

Su cuerpo, aún resquebrajado en ciertos lugares, lentamente iba recomponiéndose. Haciéndole notar cruelmente que su tiempo se había acabado. Ya no habría otra oportunidad. Su maldición lamentablemente se había roto.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Era difícil llevar un conteo exacto del tiempo en esa ciudad olvidada por la humanidad. El cielo estaba escondido tras los moribundos pedazos de techo que parecían gemir con cada golpe asestado por el viento. Nuevamente se encontraba oculto del sol, aunque esta vez frente a sus ojos se presentaba un paisaje infinito de arena y ruinas.

No, no podía decirlo con seguridad.

Pero estaba casi seguro que habían pasado tres días desde que finalmente Alma abandonó este mundo.

Tres largos días desde que ese cuerpo inhumano, del cual habían usado y abusado a su antojo, sucumbió completamente a la materia oscura que lo envenenaba y se desintegró, esparciéndose en el viento y la arena. Tres días desde que el cuerpo de quién fuera su mejor amigo y que a su vez alojaba el alma del amor de su vida pasada se escabullera por entre sus dedos así como los granos de arena.

Y le dolía.

Le dolía maldita sea. Le dolía la injusticia de la vida de mierda que les fue obligada a seguir. Le dolía el poco tiempo que habían compartido en esta nueva vida, en esta nueva oportunidad de, tal vez, redimir sus errores. Y le dolía, por sobre todo, haber cumplido su promesa. Porque en su ciego afán de aferrarse a esa promesa y de poder cumplirla le había fallado a su propio corazón.

Porque había lastimado, muy probablemente de manera irreversible, a la persona que a base de molesta insistencia se había convertido en una parte fundamental en su vida.

Y fue allí, en ese lugar olvidado por Dios mismo; ese lugar dónde finalmente pudo reencontrarse con Alma y cumplir su promesa; ese lugar dónde habían tenido su primera misión juntos…

…fue allí dónde se permitió llorar.

Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sus gritos de dolor y furia se escabullían por entre las miles de columnas que se extendían hacia el infinito. Sus lágrimas recorrían sus agrietadas mejillas y caían finalmente sobre la arena que todo lo cubría.

Lloró con el silencio y las ruinas como únicos testigos de ello. Lloró por su amistad con Alma y por lo inepto que había sido nueve años atrás, por su incapacidad de demostrarle afecto a su amigo. Lloró por ese amor que a pesar de la promesa eterna nacida del más puro sentimiento, de incluso haber trascendido el tiempo, no pudo ser.

Pero lloró, sobre todo, por Allen.

Lloró al recordar todo lo vivido. Lloró al recordar sus peleas, sus insultos, sus miradas furtivas, sus besos robados, las caricias compartidas tras puertas cerradas. Lloró porque le había fallado, y de la peor manera posible.

Y lloró porque tuvo que pasar todo ello para que finalmente se diera cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba.

Un nudo amargo hizo nido en su garganta.

No había creído en él, cegado por controlar sus sentimientos, y lo había lastimado. Lo había hecho a un lado a pesar que lo único que ese estúpido quería era ayudarlo. Ayudarlo a ver que había cumplido su promesa, a ver que delante de él estaba su amor, aquella con la que en su vida pasada habían jurado amarse eternamente. Lo había ayudado a sabiendas que ello destruiría su propio corazón. Les había brindado la libertad que tanto anhelaban, les había regalado sus últimos momentos juntos.

Le había entregado su corazón.

¿Y cómo se lo había agradecido?

El viento comenzó a soplar de nuevo, esta vez su caricia era más fría.

La noche había caído allí afuera.

El llanto había parado.

Las lágrimas se habían secado en sus mejillas ya sanas.

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que los había enviado allí? Sinceramente no lo sabía, y tampoco le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era el próximo paso a tomar.

Una mirada de determinación finalmente le devolvió la luz a sus ojos que hacía días se habían apagado. Podía sentir que ya le faltaba poco para que su cuerpo se regenere completamente, para poder utilizar esta última chance para redimirse. O por lo menos intentarlo. Y la iba a aprovechar.

No podía simplemente morir, no podía. Ese sentimiento de culpa que le comprimía la garganta, ese remordimiento que le ahuecaba el corazón simplemente no se lo permitiría.

Era un guerrero, un exorcista. Y su lecho de muerte lo esperaba en el campo de batalla, no aquí, contra una columna, rodeado de ruinas y arena. Era un maldito guerrero, pero por sobre todo era un hombre de palabras. Y así como había cumplido su promesa compartida, ahora cumpliría con la que se hizo en el silencio de su ser.

Viviría.

Viviría para enmendar sus errores.

Viviría otra vez para usar el uniforme de la Orden Oscura y luchar contra sus enemigos.

Viviría para luchar junto a Allen y poder reparar el daño que le había hecho.

Viviría por Allen.

Porque el amor de Alma había sido capaz de trascender el tiempo y ofrecerle un motivo para seguir andando en ese camino ensangrentado a causa de una guerra interminable en la cual se vieron arrojados sin posibilidad de elección. Pero el amor por Allen le daba motivos para vivir y seguir luchando.

A su lado.

Una brisa húmeda, una que traía consigo un dejo de sabor a mar, le acarició la mejilla. Ya era hora de emprender su viaje de regreso a casa. Era hora de reclamar su lugar como guerrero en las filas de Dios, esta vez con plena libertad, esta vez sería él quién lo elija y no los malditos que adoran jugar con poderes más allá de su entendimiento.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó que la brisa le borré las marcas que las lágrimas habían dibujado en su rostro. Ya era hora de regresar.

Era hora de vivir.

Era hora de ir a él.

* * *

Fin

* * *

¡Espero les haya gustado! Amo el Yullen y me pareció una interesante manera de analizar esa relación desde el punto de vista de Kanda en uno de sus peores momentos. Sí, soy un poquito mala, lo sé.

Si quieren me pueden dejar un comentario que con muchísimo gusto lo leeré (y me hará muy feliz, claro está, jeje)

¡Gracias por leer mi historia y nos estamos leyendo en la próxima!


End file.
